Unlikely Match
by MrsRupertGrint5589
Summary: Life can turn you upside down sometimes, Can Harry and Draco make it? Are these two truely meant for one another DracoHarry WIP, Slash, Language, NonCon, Violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but you want to know what I would like to have? A tall Red headed British... stops Sorry... Lost it a bit there... I am NOT OBSESSED WITH RUPERT GRINT YOU LIARS! Just read the story geez

Chapter 1

By Heather

Word Count: 1470

Character Count: 6372

Summary: Harry and Draco's relationship has changed drastically. Not only are they tolerating each other, something else seems to come out. But this just a flash back. They are a little OOC, but it all has to do with what happened over the past summer. ((which is explained in a later chapter)) So please understand that their relation ship has changed for very good reasons though Briefly mentioned in here. And No I do not take the 6th book in consideration. I had wrote this before it came out but never had it put up. Oh and this contains slash and possibly there will be Male pregnancy.

Flash back to when it all started:

Harry awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. He placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, as he tried to calm himself down and remove the images from his head.

After several minutes, slowly, Harry rose from his bed, just as sunlight had crept in through the dorm window.

It was not uncommon for him to be awoken by his nightmares. It was not uncommon for anyone to wake up screaming or in a cold sweat from their dreams.

Harry, now in his 7th and final year, was use to watching the people inside his dreams die a horrible death. Though he was use to it, it didn't make it any easier to watch, awake or asleep. But it didn't, however, come as a shock anymore to him. The final battle was fast approaching, so dreams seemed silly to him compared to what lied ahead.

Heading down to breakfast alone, Harry was submerged in deep thought. He was trying to place an exact date to when so much in his life had changed and everything about him was turned upside down.

Harry had matured in so many ways. The way he viewed the world for instance. He no longer took anything for granted, not even one breath of fresh air.

Harry tried hard to keep himself from his friends and seclude himself when possible. He blamed himself for so many deaths around him, starting with his parents. It was his fault that they died. If he had been any other boy, they would still be alive to share their love with him.

Harry seated himself at Gryffindor table and helped himself to some toast and jam. Not only was his Saturday morning ruined because of his dream, his afternoon would probably be worse.

There was an upcoming school dance and Draco Malfoy and himself, had to come up with the theme and do all the decorating.

He was not dreading this meeting because of Draco Malfoy. He and Draco had made an unspoken agreement and have stopped being enemies. This did not mean Draco would end his ways of calling him scar head, but it did mean they could trust each other in a time of need.

Draco was the type of friend Harry needed. Draco never bothered Harry. Never chatted with him, never asked if he had a good day, and never asked to play wizards chess. He was a friend, not to talk to and hang out with, but the one who would have your back till your dying day. Harry was greatful for this bond.

Draco had traded in his ways after watching what was happening everywhere. He knew now the difference between good and evil and he knew he had to pick a side.

If there was anything in the world he wanted to do, it was to piss off his father. So what better way then to be on Dumbledore's side, and be friends with none other than Harry Potter?

But the reason Harry had been dreading this afternoon was simple yet complicated. The last few times they had met to plan, Harry got these weird vibes from Draco. He didn't seem cruel and yet there was a happiness Harry could not place.

Harry also got a weird feeling in his stomach. Oh yes. He knew this feeling all too well. He didn't want to admit what he was feeling let alone thinking when he saw Draco. The only way to stop the thoughts and feelings, he'd have to stay away from Draco but that was damn near impossible. He saw him in classes and at all meals and anything that was being held by head boy and girl.

Sighing heavily, Harry lifted himself from his comfy arm chair and made way to exit Gryffindor tower. It was fifteen minutes after one, and he was a half hour late. He couldn't put it off any longer. He had to go do this planning with Draco.

He silently headed into the library and headed for a table in the back. He sat down beside Draco who was reading a book.

"I'm so glad you decided to show up, Potter. But do you realize you're a half hour late!" Draco slammed his book down. "I do not run around your schedule." Draco inhaled slowly then let it out.

"Are you done?" Harry asked not even really paying attention to Draco's words but more of the butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes, Potter, I'm done. Now lets get to work." Draco pulled out a folder and sat it between them on the table. He flipped it open and at once he was scribbling ideas down and color patterns.

Harry was off in his own little world looking at Draco. He remembered this feeling all too well. Only it was stronger with Draco than it been with Cho. But he never considered himself... well... gay. Was he gay? He asked himself plenty of times which he liked better, girls or boys. He knew the answer, boys.

And now seated beside him was his first crush, a sexy, blonde haired, grey eyed, boy... no a man. Harry had feelings to do things to Draco that he never realized before. He wanted to run his fingers threw his hair while giving him a mind blowing kiss and so much more.

Harry practically fell out of his chair when he felt Draco place his hand on his neck. "I didn't mean to startle you but you didn't look like you were breathing. And could you stop looking at me? I mean, I know I am attractive but you don't have to stare." Draco let his smirk dance on his lips at the look on Harry's face.

Harry tore his eyes from Draco. "I wasn't staring."

"Listen, I'm tired of this. You're always giving me these weird looks. Will you just tell me what the fuck it's about? You're driving me mad!" Draco made Harry look at him. Draco then smiled a bit as he looked into Harry's eyes. "Oh! I see."

Harry swallowed hard, "You see what?"

"I understand. I know that look. How long?"

"How long what?" Harry asked becoming irritated.

"How long have you known?"

"Malfoy! What the hell are you on about?"

"How long have you known you're gay?" Draco asked tilting his head.

Harry felt a wave of mixed emotions. He felt embarrassed that it was that easy to tell, pissed that Draco now knew his secret and would blab it to the whole world, and yet, there was a sign of happiness. Draco was not grossed out or weirded out by the fact that he was gay.

Harry shrugged, "End of summer I suppose. I had sex with my girlfriend and well..."

"It wasn't what you were looking for." Draco finished.

Harry nodded, "Okay we should get back to work." Harry busied himself with the parchment in front of him.

"So am I your first crush? Or have you already been with a guy?" Draco pondered.

Harry looked at him not believing he still wanted to talk about this.

"I have never been with a guy." Harry said flatly.

"Haven't even kissed a guy?"

"No. Now we have to get this done."

"Want to give it a go?"

"Excuse me?"

"Want to give it a go?" Draco repeated.

Harry noticed how close Draco was. He felt his heart beat a bit faster.

"D-Draco... We're in the library." Harry said trying to make up an excuse not to get any closer.

"Should have known. Too prude I suppose. You like guys, you like me and I offer me to you and you deny it. You haven't changed one bit." Draco narrowed his eyes then looked back at his notes. "Well to work I suppose."

Harry didn't know what came over him. In one instant Harry had grabbed Draco's face and pressed his lips to his. He loved the feel of Draco's soft, pink lips against his own. He could just kiss him forever.

Harry felt Draco lick his bottom lip and nibble it a bit wanting access to taste the inside of Harry's mouth. Harry obliged by parting his lips. He ran his hand up Draco's neck and ran his fingers threw his hair pulling so close not even a breath of air could pass threw them.

Finally, after several hot, lustful minutes, Harry pulled away and gave a smirk, "Okay... Now we can go back to work."

Draco chuckled, "Yeah right, Potter. We're not getting any work done today." and with that Draco had pulled Harry into another kiss, both of them forgetting their work and never noticing someone was watching them.

Ronald Weasley walked out of the library unable to believe what he had saw.

End flash Back:

A/N: Ah, well yes this chapter was sort of rushed but was okay none the less. Basically Harry was just thinking of the day everything in his life was turned upside down. Now where he is now and what he's doing and what year it is will be told to you next chapter so I can make you wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Sadly, as I must always tell all of my wonderful fans, I own nothing but the plot line... Which should be promising as things progress.

Chapter 2

By Heather

Word Count:1137

Character Count:5069

Summary- Both of them are OOC a bit in some ways. But everyone grows up from their childish ways and that's what Draco has done. So in reality he's only OOC from his child hood but things are different now. Well in this chapter you find out what's going on in their lives and how Draco and Harry's life changed and the big news...

Harry felt warm arms snake around from behind him and breath on the back of his neck that aroused him instantly.

"Draco." Harry said softly. "Not now... in the past few hours we have had more sex then I can remember even talking about in my entire life."

Draco kissed his neck and nibbled his ear, from behind, in protest.

Harry groaned softly and turned and faced his boyfriend.

Draco and Harry had graduated two months ago and had gotten a flat together just outside of Hogsmeade. Which was obviously the wrong idea. Nine months ago Harry thought Draco was a horny bastard, now, looking back he was as innocent as a sleeping lamb compared to him now.

Today was their nine month anniversary and Draco didn't want to leave their room any time soon.

Harry had lost count of how many times they went at it. Just when he had thought Draco was tired out and they could go get breakfast, Draco would pounce on him and they would do it again.

But this time Harry had made it out of the bed, though naked, it was still farther than he got all morning.

Draco tilted his head and flashed his smirk, "Are you complaining?" He whispered so sexily that Harry melted into him and kissed him.

Draco knew exactly how to get Harry and it drove him insane.

Harry broke the kiss and felt Draco attack his neck with kisses, "Draco...I'm hungry."

"So am I." Draco muttered creeping down his neck to his shoulder.

"For food." Harry said softly letting his eyes start to close.

"Uh huh." Draco said as he planted kisses down Harry's torso.

"God be damned with you." Harry swore as Draco reached the patch of hair starting just below his navel.

Draco smiled up at his boyfriend, "do you really mean that?" Oh Draco was one hell of a teaser. He'd rile Harry up so bad then would touch him making Harry's whole body ache for him.

Harry, in an instant, had Draco on the floor and were soon at it again.

Finally, Harry sat at their kitchen table eating, but it was lunch time now. Draco was eating across from him and was throwing him horny looks still.

"I can't believe it's already lunch time. I am getting you your own bed and room and house," Harry listed as he sipped soda from his glass.

"Stop complaining... It turns me on." Draco smirked as he watched his boyfriend in amusement.

"Everything turns you on, Draco." Harry replied casually.

Draco tilted his head slightly, "Well not everything."

Much hadn't changed about either one of the two men. Draco's hair was a bit longer and he didn't have it gelled any more. He knew Harry like it better because he could entangle his fingers in it.

But Draco still had the same penetrating eyes, though they were no longer filed with cold and hatred but instead with love, warmth and lust.

Harry looked the same as ever. His hair still refused to be tamed and he was still a bit short and thin. Yet he had a great body that Draco couldn't keep his hands off of. Harry was offered a job on the England quidditch team as seeker and he accepted so he had to stay in great shape.

Draco worked within the ministry as an Auror. Since Draco had sworn himself to the good side he decided to catch the bad guys himself. So becoming an Auror was the obvious choice.

Ron Weasley had became an Auror along with Draco and hated Draco with more passion then ever.

The day Ron caught Harry snogging with Draco he refused to speak to Harry. This brought a heavy strain on Hermione.

Eventually Ron proposed to Hermione and they were to get married in November. Hermione wanted Harry in the wedding but Ron refused to want to think about him.

Harry's life was completely upside down but he loved every moment of it.

"My dad is coming over today." Draco added as he began to clean up from lunch. Their flat was very large, though not horribly fancy. With the money Harry got from his parents, Sirius, and from the ministry from killing Voldemort in the final battle, then add Draco's fortune they had more than enough to support a small country. And that wasn't including their highly paid jobs.

"Your what?" Harry said as he about spilled the rest of his drink.

"My father wants to talk to us again." Draco said leaning on the counter.

"When's he coming?" Harry asked not wanting to see him.

"In 15 minutes." Draco responded as if it was nothing big.

"What? What the hell does he want?"

"Same thing he's wanted the last three time's he's been here."

"Were not ready for that..." Harry groaned. "I'm not ready for that."

"Yeah but he's not getting any younger and he wants to be around to see the next heir to the Malfoy line. He thinks it's time I knock you up and he keeps calling complaining that I haven't yet. Keeps asking if we even do the deed." Draco looked to the clock above one of the counters.

"You know, most people would be happy their parents support their being gay but I wish your dad didn't."

"Why?" Draco asked as he moved and pulled Harry into his chest, pressing him to his body, staring into his lovers startling green eyes.

Harry looked at Draco, "You would think he would want you to just go knock up some woman real quick for a proper heir... I mean why is he so okay with us?"

"Harry your more than what he's ever wanted for me. Your loaded with money, great looks and more powerful than the whole Malfoy line together, which is saying something. To have your blood mixed in with our line would make it even higher and stronger." Draco kissed Harry gently.

"But why does he insist I have to carry a child. Why can't you?" Harry whined. "Plus I just got a great job in quidditch... If I was carrying a child I couldn't play."

Draco really wanted a child. He wanted the commitment with Harry. Harry was the only true person he had ever loved.

"Well if I knocked you up now then you could play till the end of the season. Then you'd have the child before it started up again." Draco said softly.

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes, "Do you really, really want this or is this just for your dad?"

"I really, really want to do this."

"Were only 18..." Harry reminded him.

"So?"

Harry thought long and hard before pulling Draco into a kiss before saying, "fine."

Harry couldn't believe he just agreed to let Malfoy get him pregnant...

A/N: Ah, love! How sweet! Well actually its mostly lust. Even though Draco's a bit out of Character, the whole sexual thing suits him. He might be OOC from the book but everyone grows up eventually after you've found the right person and he has... Next chapter Malfoy Sr. Comes and they tell him the news and they get down to picking out the potions and things for Harry. Hermione will be in the next chapter and so will Ron...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Word Count:1000

Character Count:4590

Summary: This chapter is the talk between Draco, Harry and Draco's father. Also the trio is back into the same room...

"Really Harry?"

"Yes Really." Harry said as he was pulled into a rib crushing hug.

"We're going to be pregnant!" Draco grinned from ear to ear.

"We? I hardly think 'we' is the word you should use Draco."

"I don't care. Soon there will be a baby inside you!" Draco let go of Harry when there was a hard knock on the door. "Don't tell father yet. I want to see what he has to say to us before we break the news."

Harry nodded rolling his eyes. Draco was acting as if he was in his favorite candy shop.

"Draco!" Harry heard from the door way. He listened to the two men make way into the livingroom which Harry now occupied.

"Harry, how are you?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he sat in a chair by their fire place.

Harry was still trying to get over the fact that Lucius wasn't all that bad. He had changed sides before the last battle and had been more than supportive of his only sons decision to be with the savior of the wizarding world.

"I'm fine Mr. Malfoy." Harry smiled lightly. Well actually he was still hungry and tired since he had more than his share of morning exersise. "And yourself?" Harry asked as Draco sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Decent. Decent." He said with a slight nod.

"So father, You wanted to discuss something with us?" Draco pressed trying not to smile.

"Draco don't be so damn cruel. He has been very patient with you so tell him."

"Harry... I wanted to hear his speech first." Draco said pouting.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco and I agreed only just moments before to start work on creating another to the Malfoy and Potter line."

Lucius smiled softly, "Well then! Harry... we have potion and things we need to start looking at."

Harry smiled at the fact that Lucius wanted very much to be a grandfather.

Harry nodded at everything Lucius said but was off in his own thoughts. He had a hand on his stomach and was rubbing it softly. Soon there would be a baby in there. His baby. 'Our baby,' he thought happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed heavily as he flopped down onto their bed. Harry sat beside him and was quickly scooped up into his arms.

They had went to dinner with Draco's father to continue talk of plans and balls, and naming ceremonies and everything that could ever happen to this baby.

"Love?" Draco asked stroking Harry's face letting his eyes meet green ones.

"What is it, pet?" Harry asked worried.

"There's something I have been meaning to ask you and well... Now seems right." Draco slipped off the bed and got down in front of Harry. Harry gasped looking like he was about to cry.

"Harry James Potter, I love you so damn much. You are the very breath in my lungs, the beat of my heart and with out you I would be nowhere and would be just another shadow on this earth. Marry me. Be my husband. Say you'll spend the rest of your life with me."

At this point Harry was crying silently as Draco slipped on a white gold band onto his finger. Harry then threw himself at Draco tackling him to the floor showering his face with kisses. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"And I love you, Harry James Malfoy."

Harry grinned at the sound of the name together. "It's perfect."

"So are you."

Harry blushed before going back and taking advantage of his soon to be husband... for five hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry awoke and felt unnaturally giddy. Then he remembered the nights events and looked beside him seeing Draco's peaceful, sleeping face.

Harry quietly got from the bed and went out into the kitchen completely starkers. A brown owl came fluttering in threw the open kitchen window and landed on the table carrying a letter. Harry took the letter and opened it reading:

Harry,

I'm not sure when this will arrive. Seeing how Ron and I are in France until the end

of the week. I don't care what Ron says. Him and I are coming to see you this Sunday when

we get back. I want you in the wedding and he will suck it up.

I hope things are going great for you and Draco. I'm so happy and proud of you Harry.

I will see at 9am Sunday. I send you my love.

Hermione

Nine on Sunday. His eyes widened. Today was Sunday. And it was ten past nine which meant they should... Before he could finish his thought two bodies came threw the floo network.

He had just enough time to grab a pan from the counter to hid his morning erection. "Harry," Hermione said brightly looking at him. "You're uh.. Well a bit naked you know." She giggled. "Why don't Ron and I sit why you go get dressed. Obviously you just got my letter. Dang owl post."

Hermione was talking to him as if nothing had ever changed. As if she never picked Ron over him.

Ron had his back to Harry but Harry knew he was scowling about being in his house.

"Sure. Just give me a few, okay?" Harry said slowly making way to his bedroom. Before he was halfway Draco walked out in all his glory.

"Baby...I woke up and I wanted to go for a few rounds but you weren't there." Draco pouted and then noticed Harry tense and that he had a pan in front of his manhood. "Love. I've seen you naked plenty of times what's wrong?"

"Hello Draco." Hermione said blushing red at the sight of another naked man.

Draco scowled, "What is she..."

"What are _they_," Harrycorrected him.

"They?"

"Ron's here too."

"WHAT!" Draco roared before dragging his lover into the bedroom. "Excuse us while we get decent."

Harry sighed. Today would be a very, very long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: TA DAH! Lol. Not really. Wow has it been long since I wrote. Sorry about that guys! I promise to write more. Its just I got a job and school and I had to balance that out first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By Heather

Word Count:971

Character Count:4566

Summary: Hermione and Ron have a surprise!

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. IF THIS DISTURBS YOU THEN TURN BACK NOW.**_

"Baby I didn't know they were coming. I swear. They surprised me. Think about it. Would I go starkers if I knew they would be out there?" Harry reasoned with him as Draco locked the door.

"Really. I think you just wanted to torture me. Well I think its time to kill three birds with one stone." Draco said as he walked towards Harry like he was stalking his prey.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked backing up seeing the glint in Draco's eye. "Love, what are you up to now?" Harry bumped into the wall and seconds later had a very hot, horny blonde pressed against him breathing in his ear.

The breath made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. "I am going to _blow_ your mind." Draco chuckled breathing into his ear. "Well...not your mind so much."

The comment made Harry shiver. "You wouldn't. There's no silencing spell on the room. Ron and Hermione are in the next room. They would hear everything."

"Exactly." Using wand-less magic Draco chained Harry to the wall and smiled at him. "Let the fun begin." He whispered as he began at his collar bone. He left a trail of wet kisses down his torso to his left nipple. He took the nub into his mouth swirling his tongue over it and nibbling it a few times.

Draco could hear Harry whimpering softly. His nipples were his most sensitive part and Harry loved being loud when Draco played with them. Now, now it was torture having to suppress all the noise.

Draco reached his hand up to the right nipple and pinched it softly at first then harder and matched it to his nibbles.

Harry was withering ever so pleasantly. He was panting now and softly begging Draco for more.

"Love, Love please." He begged softly so that Draco could barely hear him.

Draco smiled up at him as he switched sides. His mouth was now over the right nipple and his hand on the left. Harry finally let out his first hard moan.

Harry rocked his hips so his erection brushed on Draco's hard, defined chest. The friction caused Harry to groan even louder. Draco took his fingers and scooped up the pre-cum from his chest and licked his fingers teasingly.

"Mmm" He said softly his eyes locked with Harry's.

Draco then continued his exploration and licked and kissed a trail down Harry's chest and chiseled stomach and then down passed the navel into neatly trimmed black curls.

"Tell me what you want Harry. Tell me." Draco said huskily. His breath was now ghosting over Harry's very hard, throbbing prick.

"Draco...Please... Hermione...Ron..." Harry panted trying to push his hips up so Draco would take him into his mouth.

"Tell me Harry. Tell me things you want me to do to you." Draco whispered as his tongue flicked out licking the tip softly a few times.

"Gods Draco." Harry groaned. He finally gave in. "I want you to blow me till my knees wont support me. I want to come deep down your throat." Harry only talked dirty because he knew it got Draco off.

Draco smirked as he slowly took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He then took more of Harry's prick into his mouth his tongue running on the underside along the vein. Harry groaned and moaned bucking his hips. "More." He panted.

Draco chuckled around him the vibrations making Harry scream in pleasure. Draco using wand-less magic again and now had lube in his hand. He placed some on his fingers and rubbed Harry's crack before spreading his cheeks and finding his entrance.

Harry arched as two fingers breached the tight ring of muscles and slowly scissored him. "More." He cried out as Draco brushed the spot deep inside him.

Draco was still sucking Harry's length as he added another finger. Draco's nose was buried into Harry's curls.

"Draco. Fuck me. Please. I need you in me now." Harry screamed in pleasure again as Draco pressed against his spot several more times.

Draco then abruptly stopped both tasks and Harry whimpered at the lost. Draco unchained him and had Harry wrap his legs around his waist. Draco had him pinned against the wall and in one smooth movement Harry was impaled on Draco's own throbbing length.

Together they moved, hard and fast never getting enough. The sound of skin slapping and loud desperate cries could be heard.

"Fuck Draco. Gods right there baby." Harry encouraged him as Draco stroked the erection between their bodies until Harry came hard all over the both of them.

With the tight channel clenching Draco he came inside his lover screaming his name.

Draco smiled in his head only imagining the looks on the faces of their guests as he licked Harry clean.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco came out fully dressed. Harry walked behind Draco embarrassed to what had happened knowing people had heard them.

On the couch Ron looked green and absolutely mortified. Hermione however shifted looking flushed as if...as if she was turned on by what had happened.

"D-Draco...Uh... You might want to put a - a- silencing charm on your bedroom. We- Well we heard... Harry...and," Hermione trailed off blushing making the motions with her hands.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. " I know... You guys interrupted my morning round. Had to get in a quicky. Figured you guys could handle some hard core guy on guy sex." He said bluntly as he began bitting at Harry's neck. He was horny again and if Hermione didn't make her point soon Draco was going to jump Harry right on the couch.

"Well...Uh, Ron and I... we wanted to talk to you. Were having a baby..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ah...Now looked like a great time to end it. Lol. Ah... just a short little sex scene. The more reviews I get the more chapters I'll post by the way. And I role play on AIM YIM and MSN. Even over email. If your interested contact me. AIM-Hottangel5589 YIM-Shutupnkissme55689 Hope to talk to you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: Ga...Don't hurt me! Please no...no...no don't use that! Fine okay! NONE OF THIS IS MINE! There...I said it... no...please don't do th-...(silence)

Chapter 5

By Heather

Word Count:600

Character Count:2590

Summary: A row with Ron and Draco and Hermione take a moment

"A... A baby?" Harry asked softly as Draco stopped and gawked at Hermione.

Hermione nodded gently, "Yeah. I'm about three weeks. And well," Hermione paused. "I want you and Draco to be god-fathers. Would you guys be okay with that?" She asked hopefully and Ron turned to her surprised.

It was obvious he had no clue that this decision had been made. It was news to him and the type he wasn't happy with. "Excuse me? Hermione! I did not agree to have fag boy and his gay far-"

Ron never finished his sentence. Draco had shot up and grabbed Ron by the throat and yanked him off the couch. He threw him into the nearest wall. "Get- Out- Of- My- House." He hissed dangerously. "You will not speak of my fiancé in such a manner. We want nothing to do with you. Get over it Weasley. He's with me. He loves me! You're so fucking ready to take his happiness away from him."

Draco turned to his lover, "Harry go to our room."

"Draco I am not a little kid."

"Go to our room." Draco stated even more sternly. Draco's head then turned towards Hermione. "And you! Why would you bring him here? To ruin our happy little life style?" Draco pulled her up, however not nearly as rough as Ron. "Get out. We don't want anything to do with your homophobe fiance or you. When Weasel can learn to respect me and my family I will respect him."

Hermione stood there shocked. Ron had promised to make up with Harry. Hermione looked to Ron, "Come on Ron. We aren't welcome here."

In the midst of things Harry had indeed left the room. Draco was afraid to upset Harry. Knowing fighting with his ex-friends would cause Harry to become upset, Draco knew it was best to keep him away.

"No you're not." Draco spat out at them. He watched as Ron left first and Hermione turned to him. "Draco, I am so, so sorry. He promised to..."

"Well he didn't stick to any promise did he? If and when Ron grows up, Harry and myself would love to be god-fathers to your child."

"Draco but why..."

"I know Harry thinks you left him too. I never told him how you helped us get together and helped keep people off our backs. But he still loves you like a sister. And I can respect that. But that, that scum your with, I can't respect him."

Hermione ran and hugged Draco quickly. "I'll talk to him. I promise. I will. I want to be able to see Harry again." Hermione then flooed away.

Draco rolled his eyes. The things he did because he loved Harry. He walked into the bedroom and almost instantly had a body wrapped around his.

"I love you Draco. So much. I'm really so lucky to have you." Harry leaned up kissing Draco's face.

"Harry. It was nothing. I love you too. I wasn't going to allow him to offend you. I told Hermione if she can get her little puppy to behave we will accept the offer of god-father."

"Draco! Did you really?" Harry grinned happily. "If- If Ron wont come around, when we have our baby, can Hermione be god-mother. I know she might not be happy with our relationship but, but I would trust her with my life and..."

Draco kissed Harry's lips to shut him up. "Harry, stop. You don't need a reason. I like the idea. It's perfect."

The night was spent with cuddling and Draco whispering sweet nothings into Harry's ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know the chapter was short. I've had a writers block. Basically it was to show that Ron still had hard feelings and that Hermione and Draco secretly made peace. There's more to that story and what she actually did but not till later. Please continue to read. I promise to finish the story so don't get discouraged when I don't post right away. I am a very busy person sometimes.


End file.
